Car wash facilities for cleaning the exterior of vehicles are known from the prior art. These car wash facilities frequently comprise a plurality of rotary brushes which are fitted with a brush fill material in the form of cleaning brushes or cleaning cloth strips and which, as they rotate about their longitudinal axis, remove dirt from the surface of the car to be cleaned. However, the production of these rotary brushes is responsible for a large part of the production costs of the car wash facility, since, due to the complex mounting operations, the fill materials have thus far been mounted manually on the rotary brushes, which is also very time-consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,756 discloses a rotary brush on which the cloth strips are secured to a rotary brush base body. To secure the cloth strips to the rotary brush base body, a plurality of fill material holders are disposed on the outer lateral surface of the rotary brush base body and spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction. When a cloth strip is mounted, first a rib-like member of the fill material holder is routed through a loop on the end of the cloth strip. The loop on the end of the cloth strip, together with the rib-like member, is then inserted into a longitudinal groove of the rotary brush base body, thereby causing the cloth strip and the fill material holder to form-fittingly engage in the rotary brush base body. If wrinkles form as the cloth strip is being inserted, the fill material holder becomes stuck, it must be pulled out, and a new attempt at mounting must be made. Since this operation has to be carried out individually for each cloth strip on the rotary brush, the complete operation of mounting a rotary brush entails considerable time and monetary expense. In addition, this type of fill material holder is not suitable for mounting and securely holding cloth strips of different material thicknesses, since, with this rigid system, it is not possible to adjust the holding power or holding position.